Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child
by acekemp
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter went to Hogwarts with the son of Damien Thorne. Rated M for later chapters. Will be updated at least once a week. Please Read and review as first Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child**

**All rights belong to JKR and the makers of the Omen. I only own Edward Thorne.**

For the purposes of this piece, Damien had a child in 1980

Chapter I – First Meeting

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England**

Professor McGonagall was reading the list of letters to be sent to first year students. Two names stood out to her. One was Harry Potter, he who she had seen left at the doorstep of his uncle and aunt. The other was of Edward Thorne. She had never heard of any magical family called Thorne. She decided that after some research in the muggle world, she would deliver it personally to the family.

After two hours of researching the family, she saw that she had made a good decision in choosing to deliver the letter personally. The child in question was the son of the American ambassador, and it would be impolite to have delivered by owl. She quickly apperated to the house, eager to meet this young boy.

**Home of Damien Thorne, London**

Damien watched his young son play in the back garden. He knew that this was around the time that his evil streak began, but he was willing to wait and let his son have his evil streak without any help. He suddenly heard the knock of the door and asked his butler to answer The quickly reported to Damien that the was a self-proclaimed professor at the door, and wished to see him and Edward. Intrigued, Damien decided he would meet her, and sent the butler to fetch Edward.

McGonagall was impressed by the drawing room to which she had been sent. The furniture was comfortable, especially the plush chair which she was currently sitting in. She heard the door open and stood up, expecting it to be the ambassador, but instead was greeted by a smartly dressed boy. She was about to say hello to him, when someone else entered the room. He was a spitting image of his son and so she bowed and acknowledged him as "Ambassador Thorne. It is a real pleasure to be allowed to meet you at such short notice."

"It is no bother Professor..."

"McGonagall, teacher at Hogwarts school."

"I'm sorry madam, but I'm afraid that my son here is already at a school." Damien said, thinking that this was just a teacher wanting to move Edward on to another school.

"Hogwarts is no ordinary school Mr Ambassador, it is a school for those who can perform magic, and your son is on the list. I decided to deliver ..."

"What do you mean by magic? You do not mean party tricks I presume"

"No sir, we mean magic which can greatly benefit people. This letter explains everything that you need to know", she said, placing the letter on the table. Intrigued, Damien picked up the letter, and read through it before speaking again,

"You must understand, I have a few conditions before allowing my son to go to your institution."

"Please, go through them and I will see what can be done", she said, happy that at least she could persuade him into thinking about it.

"First, he is not to wear your robes, as I think he should be able to wear what he pleases. Secondly, I wish that my son has private chambers, sharing will not do I'm afraid. Lastly, he is allowed to go into the town at any time to purchase anything he feels necessary."

McGonagall had to think hard about this proposal. They were extremely tight conditions, but decided that she could coerce Dumbledore to agree. After a long silence, she answered,

"These terms are acceptable Mr Ambassador."

"Excellent, then I would be happy to send my son to your school."

"Thank you sir, I will send on further instructions about how to get on to the required platform and where to buy the necessary equipment in the next week, good day to you".

"And to you Professor, my Butler will show you out."

At that, the butler appeared and lead the professor out, meanwhile Damien took his son upstairs, and went to the 'chapel' to contemplate the decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child**

**All rights belong to JKR and the makers of the Omen.**

Chapter 2 – Supplies and arrival

**Ambassadors House, London**

Two days after the discussion with the Professor, a letter arrived from the school with conformation of the special arrangements and directions to Diagon Alley. Edward kept going on about how exciting being at a new school would be, and Damien said that he would get the things for him tomorrow.

**Diagon Alley, London**

Edward had never seen a place with so many shops. In fact, he never had to shop His dad tried to stop him, but he ran down the street into the bookshop, with a sign saying Flourish and Botts. He quickly looked around and bumped into a raven-haired boy. He quickly got angry, thinking that it was the other boys fault for walking into him. "Mind where you're going idiot!", he told him and walked out before the other boy could reply.

Harry was confused about what had just happened. He had been walking through the store, when someone walked in to him. Before he could say sorry, the other boy had shouted at him and stormed out, giving the impression that he had done something wrong.

A few minutes after the boy had left, Harry felt dread fill his heart. He stopped and turned around. Just entering the door of the bookshop was a imposing man, which he knew from sneaking a view at Vernon's newspaper to be the American Ambassador. He gave Harry a long, calculating look, then went off to grab the first yearbooks off the shelves. Following the ambassador was the strange kid. He wanted to talk to him, but he felt scared too, and just watched as he walked out.

Damien was outside the store, chastising his son running in their without any permission, not to mention barging into another kids. He saw his son's anger rising, but did not stop, knowing that his powers greatly suppressed those of his son.

"But Dad", he started to moan, "he walked into me".

"I don't give a damn, go and apologize instead of scaring him away, or I will punish you in front of your grandfather".

"But why should I. We are descendents of the greatest power, and they should be cowering before us"!

"We still have a reputation to keep up as the ambassadors to England. Get in there and apologise now"! He shouted the last word so loud, that the whole of Diagon Alley looked at them. His eyes were glowing red with anger, and his son was terrified.

Edward was scared, but also seemed to think that something else was controlling his actions. He was unwillingly walking back into the bookstore, not wanting to, but doing so none the less. He walked towards the boy who he believed barged into him. He realised that his father was controlling his actions. If he was stronger, he could have resisted, but his father was too strong. "Hello". He said to him, still wanting to walk away. "I wanted to say sorry for shouting at you a while ago."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"I'm Edward Thorne", he said unintentionally. Clearly his father was not yet finished.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

"When you are finished here, do you want to come over for the night if it's alright with your parents"?

"I'm sure it will be alright. Shall we go after we've finished"?

"Sure, come on", Edward said, not realising that his father's control finished after they learned each other's names.

Harry and Edward walked outside. Damien greeted them as cheerfully as he could, although he was surprised to see them walking out. After visiting the stores they needed, they went back to the house, and for the first time in years, Harry slept peacefully.

**Kings Cross Station, London**

"I don't see where to go. This must be a joke!" Harry exclaimed as the trio walked into Kings Cross. Edward looked flummoxed at the situation, but Damien looked relaxed as he looked at the letter. "It's alright, it says to go between platforms nine and ten, then run at the wall".

"How do you know that"? Harry asked inquisitively, wondering how he knew.

"The professor who visited gave it to us. Come on, platform nine is this way". With that, they walked over to the platform. "I'm scared Edward" Harry said as they faced the wall.

"Don't worry Harry", Damien said, "We'll go through on the count of three. One, two, three"! On his count, all three of them ran into the wall. They went through, and appeared on platform 9¾. They looked at the clock and ran off, having only two minutes to get on the train. Damien stood there, wondering how many allies his son would gain for the cause.

**Hogwarts Express**

Edward and Harry looked in every compartment, looking for the biggest compartment they could find, so they could have it all to themselves. Finally, they found an empty compartment and entered. Storing their luggage, they barely had time to sit down before two others asked to come in. They sat down, and introduced themselves. One was Neville Longbottom, and the other was Hermione Granger. A few minutes after they had introduced themselves, a ginger-haired boy looked through the door window, and immediately through it open. Before anyone asked him his name, he shouted out "You're Harry Potter! Please let me sit in here, you are like, the best wizard of the century". He tried to push Edward out of the way, His attempts did not succeed, and he was met the floor, as Edward threw him to the floor. The ginger-haired boy staggered to his feet, nose bleeding, and almost screamed in his assailants face, "Why the fuck did you do that for?"

Edward smirked at the red head, before replying, "I'm sure that Harry does not want to be friends with those who like him because he is famous."

"How do you know prick, I bet you knew he was famous before you sat with him. And what makes think that he wants to be friends with a violent arse like you?"

"Because I didn't know he was famous before you shouted it out," Edward stood up before punching the red head in the face and throwing him into the window, "and I suggest you leave, now!" he added. With that, the red head ran off, and the four friends had a pleasant journey to Hogwarts.

**Please Review and answer the poll on my profile page. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child**

Chapter 3 - The Sorting of the Houses

**I own nothing.**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

As soon as the train stopped, the four came out of their compartment, and exited the train as fast as they could, wanting to avoid any repercussions from the beating of the red head earlier in the ride. Harry, Hermione, and Neville got off the train, and followed the line of other students, not noticing that Edward had disappeared behind them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they saw the boats that Hermione had said would take them to Hogwarts. The three quickly got into a boat, and then looked around for Edward. To their horror, the red headed kid was walking towards them and their boat, and they knew that wanted to get. Just as he was stepping into the boat, his neck jerked backwards, as Edward grabbed his robes. Being behind the boy, who at the time was terrified, he whispered menacingly into his ear, "Were you thinking of taking my seat?" he asked, before throwing him into the water. All eyes turned towards the sound of the splash, however, not seeing anything, they all looked away just as quickly. As soon as his head was back out of the water, robes soaked through, and dripping, Edward told him, "Looks as though someone is going to embarrass himself tonight, looking like that, no one will be any the wiser of what happened, ass.", before getting into the boat and sitting down. As he sat down, the boat started to leave the shore, and headed to Hogwarts castle.

After five minutes, the four started to talk about the different houses available to them. Both Neville and Harry wanted to be in Gryffindor, the house of the brave. Hermione did not seem to mind which house she was placed into, only hoping that it was not Slytherin. Edward, however, shocked them all. "I don't want to go into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, they seem boring and seem to be the choice of everyone. I want to be in Ravenclaw". This quickly prompted an argument with Harry and Neville, who both tried to convince him that Gryffindor was the best, and that he was wrong to think otherwise. However, Hermione came to his defence, "It does not matter really, and anyway, we will still be friends, so shut up about it". As she finished, the boats landed, and they went into Hogwarts.

**Hogwarts**

As they climbed up the stairs, they met a professor, who told them to wait until they were brought in. Edward recognised her as the professor who brought him his letter of admission into Hogwarts School. As soon as she disappeared, a blonde boy walked up to Harry and attempted to start a conversation. "So, you're the potter boy everyone said was on the train. I hear you beat up the Weasley kid. We will be friends, I'm Draco." He said, offering his hand to him.

"Sorry, but I think I will choose my friends, not be told who they are." Harry replied, but as he walked away, he was grabbed in the back.

"I don't think you understood me Potter. We will be friends." He said forcefully, but just then, his hand was shot back into his face. He looked for his assailant and saw another kid, burning with hate staring right at him.

"I think he meant to say piss off Draco!" he said, trying to scare off Draco, who in his opinion was a nuisance.

"Go suck on one dick", was Draco's reply and punched him in the chest. Edward did not budge, before lifting Draco and throwing him down the stairs behind them. At that moment, McGonagall walked out of the doors, and immediately ran to Draco. Picking him up, she went back to Edward.

"Detention, mr... Sorry, what is your name?" she asked, although she had a strange feeling that she had seen him before.

"I am Edward Thorne, Professor McGonagall."

"Well, after tomorrows lessons, you will have dinner, then come straight to my office Mr Thorne. I must say you have disappointed me already. Come along now." she said, leading the first years through the doors and into the great hall.

"That's not fair", Hermione told Edward, "she can't do that".

"Will she has, but Draco should have backed off. He brought this on himself really."

They continued to talk throughout the strange song which to them seemed to be sung by a talking hat, but they started to listen when names were called.

They listened as Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were put into Slytherin, and Ron Weasley, the boy he had beaten up twice, was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Neville Longbottom". Neville walked up and the hat was on his head for a good few minutes before declaring him a Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger". She confidently walked up as her name was called, only sitting for a second before being declared a Ravenclaw. Smiling, she went over to her table.

"Harry Potter". As his name was read out, the hall was silent. After a few minutes, the hat declared that he was to be in Gryffindor. The table cheered and Hermione and Neville applauded as well.

"Edward Thorne". Those who had some idea of muggle politics stopped, knowing who he was. He sat on the stool. However, they was no sound at all from the hat. After a few moments, he got up and said "This is ridiculous, this hat isn't doing anything. How can it decide anything." He was surprised to hear it shout out immediately after his outburst that he was in Slytherin. Although he was happy at first. He then looked over to the Slytherin table, and saw Draco. For a mere second he was worried, but wanted to see something. As he made his way to the far end of the table, he deliberately walked passed Draco, who shrunk as he walked passed.

All four of them excused themselves from their tables to go to the toilet. Almost immediately, the prefects gave them directions and they walked out. Outside, they began to chat about it.

"How are we going to stay together if we're in four different houses." Hermione moaned as she heard Neville say that, and she produced a list from her bag. On it was a study schedule, mainly, when they should go to the library to meet up.

"It can be our own sort of common room." she explained to them, before hearing everyone stand up inside the great hall. They quickly made it look like they were returning before tagging on the end of their house group to their respective common rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child**

Chapter 4 – First Lessons

Disclaimer – I own nothing

**Slytherin Common Room**

Edward sat at in the corner of the room, reading a letter from his father. It contained the usual congratulations that every parent seemed to send whenever their child did anything, but also reminded him to try to become the best. He was contemplating whether to take the letter seriously, when he heard noises coming from the dorms. He quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket, and picked up the closest book to him. As the two girls entered, they both tried to hide their laughter from the boy in the corner. They both walked straight past him, as he tried to figure out what they were laughing at. He then realised that the book he had grabbed was upside-down. Annoyed with himself that his ruse had failed, he got up and got ready for his first class.

**DADA Class**

He had made it to his first class. His first impression of the teacher said to him that the he was going to be useless. When he saw that it was to be taught with Gryffindor, he immediately found Harry. However, he saw the ginger boy sitting next to him already. He strolled up to him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Ron" he replied quickly, not even bothering to see who he was talking to.

"Ron, how about you look at me when we are talking, that might explain why I am even bothering to talk to you." Ron quickly shot a look at him. His eyes widened as he recognised who it was Edward then said, "If you do not move in five seconds, I will make your face unrecognisable." As soon as he said it, Ron got up and moved to the other side of the room, determined to stay away from him.

"Thanks for saving me from that guy, he seems to be talking to me all the time , I can't stand him." Harry whispered to Edward as Quirrell began to teach.

"No problem." Edward replied swiftly and quietly.

20 minutes later, Edward had had enough of the professor. He had told them information completely contradicting the books that they had bought. He put his hand up. "Ye ye yes, Thorne?" Quirrell asked in a voice that gave away his annoyance.

"Sir, the information you are telling us is wrong." Edward said, as Quirrell started to get angry.

"M m my information comes from my per per personal experiences, where does yours come from?"

"My information comes from the books that we were told to buy."

"Well, I think the things I tell you are better than things you are told in a book."

"I don't. In fact, fuck this class. You don't know the slightest thing about teaching, and I could learn more by going and reading this book in the library." With that, Edward picked up his stuff and stormed off to the library.

**Hogwarts Library**

40 minutes after he stormed out of Quirrell's class, Edward was collected by Harry, who told him it was time for potions. "That teacher is no good, he knows nothing of use." Edward started to argue, but Harry cut him off.

"It doesn't matter now, the Headmaster wants to talk to you after your detention with McGonagall"

"Great, so I now have two detentions. I just want to get to potions."

**Potions**

Edward waited outside the potions classroom with Harry. They also sat next to each other again. Snape's cloak billowed as he opened. "10 points from Gryffindor." Almost immediately, Ron started moaning.

"That's not fair sir, we've only just ..."  
"Another ten points from Gryffindor!" said Snape as he interrupted Ron, "Anyone else want to lose points for their house?" Nobody spoke for a few seconds, then Edward spoke up

"Sir, Gryffindor were not even talking."

"Who said that? Stand up!" Snape yelled, enraged that someone defied him. Edward stood up, Snape looked shocked, then grinned. "Edward sit down," he said gently, as Edward sat down Snape yelled "and ten points from Gryffindor for making him stand up." Everyone sat shocked as he started his lesson.

By the end of the lesson, ninety points had been taken from Gryffindor, and it appeared to Edward that Snape was obviously biased. He knew that something had to be done about his Head of house.

**Library**

"That Snape is a nutter!" Hermione almost shouted as they all entered the library.

"Silence!" shouted Madam Pince from somewhere inside the library.

"At least he didn't take points away for right answers." Neville said as they sat down.

"I agree, you got off a lot easier than we expected," Edward told them, "most of us in the common room thought you would lose at least 100."

"Well, I don't think it's fair that Snape treats Gryffindor like that, but I can't do anything." As Hermione finished Edward stood and walked out. They were about to ask why, but realised that it was time for his detention with McGonagall.

**Transfiguration Detention**

As Edward entered, there was a note lying on McGonagall's desk. He picked it up. It read, "_Staff meeting. Please clean and dust whole classroom. Magic has been disabled. McGonagall."_

Annoyed that he couldn't do magic, he sat and thought about the past two days. There was the thrill of making friends, and going to a school which he thought was great. However, there was the ponce Malfoy, Snape was a terror to his friends, and that Ron boy was a dick to say the least. As he thought about those things, he got angrier and angrier, and he wanted to hit something.

McGonagall had just finished a staff meeting. She sighed as she walked back to the classroom. I t had all been about looking after Potter, and she couldn't stand it. As she walked through the door to her classroom. She gasped in horror as she saw her entire classroom destroyed. As she closed the door, she saw a note on it. She knew it was not the note she had left the Thorne boy. It read "_Gone to forest. Clean without magic? What makes you think that I would do what an old bat says. Fuck you bitch." _She almost forgot to conjure a chair as she read it. It was not the swearing that shocked her. It was that he had gone into the forest. Taking time to pull herself together, she went to find Dumbledore, who she thought might be needed to find the boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child**

Chapter 5 – The Search

Disclaimer – I own nothing

**Headmaster's Office**

Harry, Hermione, and Neville waited in Dumbledore's office. They were not used to being collected at ten o'clock at night. They had not been told anything of importance, only that the headmaster wanted to see them. After waiting for over half an hour, Dumbledore rushed in with the heads of house. Almost immediately, he started questioning the three students. "Where is Edward Thorne?" The way he said it, he had almost shouted it at them.

"Last time we saw him, he went to detention." Harry replied

"Why, has something happened?" Neville asked, concerned about his friend.

"He destroyed my classroom and left a note saying he was going to the forest." McGonagall told them.

"That can't be true, Edward wouldn't do that." Hermione almost screeched. Then, Damien came through the floo network, neatly dressed.

"Good evening, I was told my son is missing." Damien said calmly, not letting anyone know that he was angry with the school letting his son leave.

"Hello ambassador." Dumbledore greeted Damien politely, "Not so much missing, we know where he is, but he may have moved by now."

"It quite simple isn't it? We spread out." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her like she was out of her mind. "Snape, wait outside the Slytherin common room. Us three will wait outside our common rooms. Someone wait outside the library. Two look in the forest and two in Hogsmeade just in case." Everyone look amazed at Hermione, who looked like she made the plan up while talking.

"That's a good plan, I say we go with that." Dumbledore said as Hermione looked proud of herself. "Flitwick wait outside the library. Sprout and myself will go to the forest. McGonagall and Mr Thorne will search Hogsmeade." Upon finishing, everyone headed for their destinations.

Edward walked through the streets of Hogsmeade. He wondered if the teachers had indeed gone to the forest. He chuckled at the thought of teachers combing the forest, never to find him, only to see him in lessons the next day. Of course, he was planning to go back, but not before he had cleared his mind.

Damien and McGonagall entered Hogsmeade, and searched every building they passed, but there was no sign of Edward. Damien smiled inwardly as he sensed Edward in a building called 'The Three Broomsticks'. When they entered, he saw him immediately, sitting at the bar with everyone around him. He seemed to be telling a story about his first day at Hogwarts. As McGonagall turned to leave, Damien pointed him out to her, and she strode over to Edward, the wizards and witches parted to leave a path to him. "Mr Thorne!" She almost screamed at him as he turned.

"Oh shit."

"You are in a lot of trouble Ed." Damien said, anger in his eyes.

"He most certainly is. If you head back to the castle with your son, I shall tell the headmaster." With that, Damien left, pulling Edward behind him, while McGonagall cast a patronus to inform Dumbledore.

Back in Dumbledore's office, all the teachers were talking amongst each other. Damien had left, seeing it fit that the teachers could deal with it, but he told Edward that his Grandfather would not like it. Harry, Hermione and Neville were on the other side of the room to Edward, who looked to be increasingly angry. Hermione looked at him, concerned and anxious at how he was feeling.

"If you're talking about me, talk to me rather than hiding in the corner"! Edward caught everyone off guard as he shouted out.

"Edward calm down." Dumbledore said, casting a few silent compulsion charms as he said it. However, Edward had already walked halfway to the door.

"I'm going to bed. If anyone wakes me before morning, they're in for it." Edward said as walked out.

**Author's Note – I would like to thank JoanMilton for pointing out a mistake in the story. My subconscious self has been adding an incorrect 'e' to the end of Thorn. This will be removed in later chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child**

Chapter 6 – The Power of Anger

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

The teachers were talking with hushed voices in the centre of the room. Edward was sitting in the corner, quietly brooding. He looked at his friends in the corner. 'Why did they have to be so truthful? Couldn't they have just lied?' he thought to himself. He heard a hushed Edward from the corner and was annoyed at his father, who had left to attend a press conference. Suddenly he got extremely angry and started to shout at the teachers, "Just get on with it already! Just punish me and let me go! If you're talking about me, you can talk about me openly!" As he finished, there were shocked glances, but the most shocked look came from Hermione, who didn't think he would challenge authority. Dumbledore looked indifferent, where as Snape looked pleasantly surprised.

"Edward, you have to calm down."

"What were you talking about?" Harry asked before Edward replied to Dumbledore's comments.

"That is not important Harry." Dumbledore replied, not really looking at Harry.

"What do you mean not important, it is bloody important!" Edward shouted. "I'm leaving; inform me of my punishment in the morning." Edward calmly replied. He started heading towards the door to the office, but Snape walked in the way. As Edward stopped, Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder.

"My boy..." he started, but was stopped when Edward turned around and looked at him with red eyes. Dumbledore went flying across the room, banging into one of the walls. Snape quickly cast a stupefy at Edward. As it hit him, it flashed and headed straight back towards Snape, causing him to roll out of the way. Edward turned and started to head towards the door, and shoved McGonagall out of the way as she went to block his exit. Instead of the door opening, he walked through it, leaving a burning door in his wake. Stunned by his exit, Snape enervated Dumbledore, who immediately chased after him.

**Authors Notes:**

**1 – Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I feel that this is just a filler for the next chapter.**

**2 – Please, please, please vote on the poll on my profile page as with whom Edward and Harry should have relationships with in the story. I plan on getting the relationships growing from chapter 8, so please vote. Person with most votes is Edward, second most votes is Harry, and you have two votes. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child**

Chapter 7 – Gringotts Surprise

**Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts**

Edward sat silently at the top of the astronomy tower. He was angry with everyone, even his so-called friends. Why couldn't they just let him explore for a day. It wasn't as if he was ever going to see Hogsmeade again for months was it, so surely there was no harm in just having a look. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door at the bottom of the tower slam shut, and he ran to hide behind a cupboard in the far corner. He never knew what it was for. As he sat silently, waiting for the people to leave, he saw who they were. It was Dumbledore and Snape.

"He is dangerous Severus. His anger must be controlled."

"If he is naturally angry, it is appropriate that he releases his emotions as he sees fit headmaster."

"No, he is too dangerous. I wonder if a calming potion ..."

"You had better not be suggesting using a calming potion on one of my students." Snape interrupted as Dumbledore mentioned the potion. He was aware of a small crackling sound coming from in the room. Dumbledore quickly got up and looked at where a small light was emanating. He walked to the corner and looked behind the cupboard.

"Severus, get Madam Pomfrey."

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

Edward groaned as he sat up. He could not seem to remember what had happened last night, only that he had been in the astronomy tower. He started to notice the people who were around him. His friends, Neville, Harry and Hermione. He made a mental note to talk to them later. His father was there, looking proud. Then there was Dumbledore, who seemed to be calculating something.

"Ah, Edward you are awake. We have been waiting for some time." Dumbledore said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Edward asked, still feeling quite groggy.

"Five days. This is very good considering you depleted your magical core." Dumbledore said, still looking at him like something was wrong.

"Edward you could have been killed!" Hermione screeched.

"Everyone has to leave now. He will be down at breakfast." Madam Pomfrey said, and everyone quickly left the room.

**Charms**

Edward looked at the feather. Flitwick had brought the classes forward as many seemed to know the charms before he taught them. Dumbledore strolled in to the class nonchalantly. Edward wondered why he was here.

"Edward, may I speak with you for a moment." Dumbledore said before leaving. Edward wouldn't have gone, but he guessed that it wasn't a question, and quickly followed. Outside the door, Dumbledore quickly turned and smiled.

"There you are Edward. I want to see why your core was depleted by a simple bit of accidental magic, so we are going to Gringotts."

"Why..." Edward started, but thought better of it. Dumbledore smiled again, and then walked with Edward up to the office. They walked to the floo and went through.

**Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley**

Edward had decided during the walk to Gringotts that he would never use the floo again. That journey was awful, but it was not long before they had arrived in the foyer of the magnificent building.

"Hello master goblin. We have an appointment with King Ragnok, by the name of Thorn." Dumbledore informed the goblin teller, who seemed angered by the interruption to his work.

"Follow me." It said rather abruptly, but all Dumbledore did was smile. The goblin then looked at Edward, and a look of fear crossed his face. He walked as fast as he could without running to the door.

It was ten minutes after the original meeting when Edward was led through the large gold doors to Ragnok's office. When Dumbledore tried to follow through the doors with him, two guards lowered their spears to his neck, and he stayed still as the doors closed in front of him.

"Ah Mr Thorn, I am King Ragnok, head of this branch of Gringotts."

"Hello, I was wondering if I could have an inheritance test?" Edward said, slightly intimidated by the goblin's broadsword on the desk.

"Of course, please follow me." With that, he led Edward to a small stone font, with runes carved into the side.

"You should slice your palm and let the blood run in. When there is enough, the cut will heal." Ragnok informed Edward as he handed him a knife. Edward slit his hand and blood spilled at a fast rate into the font. When a parchment appeared in Ragnok's hands, the cut healed. Ragnok's eyes widened at what he read.

"Welcome back, Lord Beelzebub."

**Authors Note : I am going to need the poll votes for the next chapter, so I will not start the writing of the next chapter until there at least ten votes, as I want to take in to account your opinions. Please vote. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Antichrist's Child**

Chapter 8 – Halloween

**Gringotts, Diagon Alley**

For a moment, Edward looked on with absolute shock. There good be no way that he could be a lord. "You must be mistaken; surely my father is the lord?"

"No my lord, he was not entered into the magical world, so he cannot claim the lordship. If you would step over here, we will find out your abilities."

"Might as well." Edward muttered, not really thinking that the day could get any stranger than it all ready was.

Edward was led up to a small basin, with markings carved on the outside. Nervous, he stood just behind Ragnok, who brought his hand forward, and produced a silver knife. Nodding his approval, Edward winced as the knife cut his flesh, allowing blood to spill into the basin. When it was half-full, the basin glowed, sealing the wound. A small piece of paper appeared in Edward's hand:

_Edward Henry Beelzebub-Thorn_

_Age – 11_

_Parents – Damien Robert Beelzebub-Thorn/ unknown_

_Properties –_

_Hell Hound kennels, Black Forest_

_Devil's Hideaway, Ireland_

_Wealth – 15,687,904 Galleons_

_Magical abilities:_

_Parslemouth_

_Dark Arts prodigy_

_Fear Aura (subconscious)_

_Mind Control (magical maturity)_

_Familiar – Hell Hound_

_Soul mate – Yes_

Edward sat stunned. "What does all this mean Ragnok?" he asked, still not able to digest the information.

"Let me see, my lord. Well, you can speak to snakes with your parslemouth ability, and it appears that when you reach 16 you can start to attempt to control minds."

"What about this fear aura?"

"Well, makes everyone feel at least wary of being around you, as I am, or it can make them terrified and run, like younger children. However, I believe its intensity depends on your relationship with the people around you. As you grow to dislike people, it will grow stronger around them. I am afraid you must leave now, I have a very important client to attend to."

"Of course Ragnok, no worries." With that, Edward headed to the door, to meet Dumbledore and go back to Hogwarts. Thinking quickly, he hid the test results in his pocket.

**School Library, Hogwarts**

Edward chuckled as he entered the Library. He didn't think he had fooled Dumbledore but he at least got him slightly peeved. Truthfully, Edward didn't think that it was any of Dumbledore's business what happened beyond the doors. If it was, he would have been allowed in. As he went towards the tables, what seemed like a bush of hair dived into him, giving a bone crushing hug. "Hi Hermione." He said as they fell to the floor, "Do you mind getting off?" he asked. Draco, Harry and Neville were laughing as quietly as they could, so as not to be heard by the rest of the library.

"Sorry. I heard you were going away with Dumbledore and I just thought..." She trailed off as she noticed Edward was not getting up. "Are you alright Ed?" She asked, and that was the last thing Edward remembered, before drifting off into unconsciousness.

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

" ... concussion. Not surprising after knocking his head on the floor like that."

"Hey I didn't deliberately hit my head on the floor." Edward groggily said as he opened his eyes to the scene. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco were sitting around him, with a mediwitch standing behind them.

"Ah, your back. Well, about from your banged head, everything will be fine. You can go at Dinner." As she walked off Harry said,

"You'll never guess what is on the third floor corridor."  
"You went to the corridor? Are you idiots or something?" Edward replied, shocked at the foolish nature of his friend.

"We didn't mean to, but the blasted stairwell moved."

"So, what was on the third floor?"

"A damn three-headed dog" Hermione exclaimed.

**Halloween**

"And that is why you should always read instructions Mr Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape shouted as Ron caused his potion to bubble after ignoring his partner, who happened to be a Slytherin girl. As they exited the class earlier because of the cock up by Ron, he came out, almost shouting,

"Fucking Slytherins, can't trust that fucking whore." As he finished, the girl in question stormed passed him, fighting back tears. Angry that their house mates were attacked, all the remaining Slytherins surrounded Weasley, with Edward and Draco stepping forward.

"No one insults a fellow Slytherin and gets away with it..." Draco started

"Without us fucking them up for it." Edward finished. With that, they closed in, and they were pretty sure Ron pissed himself.

**Halloween Feast, Great Hall**

Edward smirked at the rumours flying around and being relayed back to the Slytherin table. He had left Weasley with quite few broken fingers, as well as a broken nose and probably a concussion as well, but he had been asking for it. Suddenly, Quirrell ran through the doors screaming, "Troll in the dungeons, troll in the dungeons. Just thought you ought to know.", before falling flat on his face. Everyone screamed and they were told to be taken back to the dormitories. After all the houses had left, Edward realised that the girl from potions was missing. Sneaking away from the hall through a small door in the side, headed towards where all the girls went when they were upset, the toilets.

Walking a corridor on whatever floor he was on, and having lost count earlier, he heard a slight sniffling. Walking in, he saw the girl. She had blonde and blue eyes, and to Edward, she looked cute. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked. He wasn't going to go around calling her girl while he tried to steer clear.

"Daphne. Why the hell are you in here, you're a boy."

"There's a troll and ..." he trailed off as her eyes widened and a groan sounded behind him. "It's right behind me isn't it." He asked and at her nod he could only think of one thing to say, "Shit".

He immediately turned around after that, and decided that he wanted it to be scared, but he knew that he still had to learn about it. However, as it raised its club, he saw a hesitation in the troll. Raising his wand he quickly shouted "Wingardium Leviosa", raising the club above the head of the troll. At that, the troll looked at its hand, then at Edward. It seemed to seize up after looking at him and just dropped to the floor. For good measure, Edward dropped the club on its head, just as the teachers came in.

"What is this. What are you doing here?" McGonagall spluttered out, angry at the two students, before looking behind her and becoming more angry. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well miss," Daphne started, "Edward came to get me when he realised I wasn't at the feast. After informing me of the troll, it came in and stood behind him. He turned and cast a levitation charm to remove it's club, and the troll just fell."

"Well, Miss Greengrass and Mr Thorn, you are very lucky. Ten points for good thinking and thinking of your housemate Mr Thorn. Now go quickly." The two didn't need any prompting, and left quickly.

Just outside the common room, Daphne stopped him. "Hang on. I just wanted to thank you." With that, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before winking and entering the common room, leaving a speechless Edward behind.

**A/N – Sorry for the delay but I had assignments to finish and personal problems, so this one took longer to write. However, I hope this being the longest chapter makes up for it.**


End file.
